Un juguete no tan erótico
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: "Malditas llaves, ¡Quiero ser libre de nuevo!", "¡Hmp!, lo hubieras pensado antes de proponer usar las esposas", "¡feh! como si tu no hubieses querido usarlas también... Regalo para Mme Morgan en el foro ¡Siéntate! :D


**¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traigo un regalo para la major moderadora del mundo! Madame Morgan esto es para ti por tu cumple :D con mucho cariño y mucho humor xD **

**A quien desee pasarse por uno de los mejores fandoms de Inuyasha aquí en puede visitar el foro ¡Siéntate! :D **

**Disclaimer: Inu y Sessh no me pertenecen sino a nuestra adorada Rumiko**

**Sin más los dejo con una Inusessh bastante fuera de lo común xD **

**Un juguete no tan erótico**

-Malditas llaves… ¡Quiero ser libre de nuevo!-

-¡Hmp! Lo hubieras pensado antes de proponer usar las esposas-

-¡pff! Como si no hubieras querido… al menos nuestros padres no están en casa esta noche-

-¿y crees que eso mejora la situación idiota?-

-¡Baka! Por enésima vez, no fui el que perdió la llave…

-¿y qué motivos tienes para decir que yo la perdí? ¡eh!

-fácil… ¡tú fuiste quien nos pusiste esto!

-¡tú fuiste el que las trajo!- Sesshomaru agarró del cuello a Inuyasha y lo somató contra la pared, llevaban una hora buscando por toda la casa la maldita llave y estar encadenados ya no era en lo absoluto erótico sino todo lo contrario pues lo único que habían hecho era culparse el uno al otro por haber perdido la llave de las esposas que los mantenía encadenados.

-Sessho… ma… duele- a penas y sus pies podían tocar el suelo pues Sesshomaru lo tenía suspendido en el aire; intentó zafarse pero sabía que su hermano mayor era el doble de fuerte y más aún cuando estaba furioso como ahora que apretó el agarre contra el cuello de Inuyasha quien cerró los ojos por la reacción

-¡baka!- Sesshomaru apretó aún más fuerte y un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de su hermano

-dilo-

-nn…no- apretó aún más fuerte

-por… favor- esbozó Inuyasha en un hilo de voz e inmediatamente fue soltado cayendo al suelo.

-Sabes, ya me arrepentí de haberte tratado gentilmente hoy, me hacía falta escucharte suplicar- reanudó Sesshomaru con su voz fría y monótona mientras veía cómo Inuyasha tras toser por unos segundos se reincorporaba.

-Ni que yo te hubiera pedido ser el activo ahora- Bufó enojado el hanyou mientras miraba a Sesshomaru caminar, siendo así automáticamente jalado por la semidesnuda persona hacia la sala de estar para sentarse, agotado por la búsqueda de la llave aparentemente inexistente.

-Recuerdas si quiera en que cuarto nos pusimos las cadenas- suspiró imperceptiblemente Sesshomaru quien pocas veces solía perder la calma y éste era uno de esos ínfimos momentos.

-¡Feh!, qué más da si ya buscamos hasta en lugares en donde jamás habíamos tenido sexo.- Sesshomaru ni siquiera moduló sus labios para contestarle a su hermano. Era domingo a las cinco de la tarde; mañana tenía que ir a la universidad al igual que Inuyasha y no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitarse las cadenas; ni el día era propicio ni la hora tampoco. De pronto sintió sobre sus piernas la cabeza de Inuyasha quien se recostaba a lo largo del sillón interrumpiendo sus pensamientos…

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?, ya intentamos romper las esposas y no funcionó, buscamos las llaves y no están, ¿alguna idea? Mencionó Inuyasha acomodando su cabeza y parpadeando sus ojos dorados para que Sesshomaru le pusiera atención pues al parecer divagaba entre sus pensamientos…

-¡hey baka!, escúchame-

-me concentraría mejor si tuvieras una camisa puesta- Inuyasha frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero y señaló la cadena que lo ataba, Sin embargo Sesshomaru obvió la respuesta de quien tenía sobre sus piernas y se enfocó en lo que le señalaba, agarró la muñeca del hanyou y cuidadosamente movió de un lado a otro la esposa que lo sujetaba. Fue entonces que pudo notar que la muñeca de Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente irritada

-¿Estas esposas no las conseguiste en una sex shop verdad?- bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara confusa de su hermano.

-¿eh?-

-tu piel es muy sensible por sí no lo sabías y las cadenas que tenemos son muy pesadas, este no es un juguete erótico- sentenció observando detenidamente las esposas que los sujetaban y corroborando que tanto el grosor como el material no encajaban con un simple juguete sexual y peor aún cuando se necesitaba de una llave, que por la cerradura, podía notarse era una llave compleja; como si se trataran de esposas reales.

-¡mi piel no es sensible!, ¡todo este tiempo me has jalado como si fuera perro!- recriminó Inuyasha a su hermano levantándose del sofá

-Déjate de estupideces y ven acá- jaló la cadena hacia sí haciendo que Inuyasha cayera de rodillas frente a él, sujetó su mano y le echo un vistazo más a la cadena…

-¿Quién te dio esto?-

-Bueno para que lo sepas sí son de sex shop, el nuevo que acaba de abrir Miroku-

-¿te refieres al monje libidinoso que se hace pasar por santo?-

-sip. Acaba de abrir una nueva tienda y me regaló las esposas.-… -¿Qué?- preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Sesshomaru le lanzaba una mirada matadora.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy usando algo gratis de baja calidad en mi brazo?

-No seas exagerado, no vas a morir por eso.- Espetó Inuyasha ante la figura fina y caprichosa de su hermano

-Sabes bien que alguien como yo- apretó la mano lastimada de Inuyasha –sólo tiene lo mejor- la mirada del peliplata menor desvió instantáneamente la de quien lo tenía agarrado mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Feh, baka… mencionó en un susurro y volteó su cara para, como otras veces, besar impulsivamente a Sesshomaru; sin embargo éste lo detuvo tapándole la boca dejándolo a pocos centímetros frente a él.

-No va a pasar nada hasta que nos quitemos las esposas- le devolvió el susurro y levemente lo empujó hacia atrás.

-Pff, llamaré entonces a Miroku- …

SxI

SxI

-¡Más erótico de lo que pueda imaginar!, buenas tardes, por si no lo sabía es domingo y son las 6 de la tarde, hágase usted un favor, no me pida mercadería y por lo menos a esta hora deje descansar su cu…

-¡Miroku!-

-¿Inuyasha?, ¿por qué me llamas al celular del trabajo? Es domingo, cerré la tienda y tienes una maldita suerte de que haya contestado el teléfono…

-No te llamé para pedirte mercancía idiota; te llamé a éste número porque no contestas el otro-

-Sango cree que sólo porque abrí una tienda de sexshop la estoy engañando así que ella tiene mi celular-

-¡Pff! debería preocuparse más por lo que vendes que por a quiénes les vendes-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-Tu regalo me salió defectuoso-

-¡Lo usaste!, déjame decirte que es lo mejor de mi tienda, ¡los sadomasoquistas lo adoran!, incluso parecen esposas de verdad y… un momento, ¿cómo que salió defectuoso?,

-Bueno…-

-no me digas, la llave se rompió y ahora tienes a una chica desnuda a la par tuya-

-emm… no precisamente-

-te lastimó la piel.-

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo carajos sabes eso?

-fácil, eran dos opciones: o la chica con la que sales te da sexo salvaje todos los días o tu delicada piel se estropea fácilmente con un golpe. Tu elige…- … … … -¿Inuyasha?-

-…¡Baka! ¡te llamé por otra cosa!-

-Haber Inuyasha, dime-

-perdí la llave para quitar las esposas-… … -¿Miroku?-

-jajajajajajaja jajajaja ja… ja… jajajajajajaja ¡más idiota no puedes ser!-

-¡Miroku!-

-Pffjajajajaja, ok permíteme, *respira hondo*, al menos tienes suerte Inuyasha, tengo varias copias en mi local; pero es domingo en la noche; significa que te costará caro.

-¿Lo que sea, en una hora estoy allí de acuerdo?-

-Como digas, te veo en una hora.- Inuyasha iba a colgar cuando escuchó del otro lado del auricular su nombre

-¿Sí?-

-sólo una cosa más… sigues viviendo en aquella mansión gigante-

-no la llames así, es solo una casa-

-ajá… bueno te veo en un rato-

-¡espera!, ¿Por qué preguntas?... ¿aló?- genial cortó.

-¿qué te dijo?-

-tenemos que ir a su local, tiene una copia-

-Me pregunto… ¿por qué no sugeriste que trajera la llave a la casa; o planeas salir semidesnudo y encadenado hacia el local? Sesshomaru lo vio fijamente e Inuyasha bajó la mirada…

-Sabes qué, olvídalo, llegó yo más rápido al local de lo que el tipo viene para acá- Sesshomaru se levantó del sillón para encaminarse al auto cuando sintió que Inuyasha detenía el paso…

-¿qué pasa?- Miró a su hermano de reojo y pudo corroborar que éste desviaba la mirada pareciendo preocupado

-etto…, si vamos a la tienda, Miroku sabría lo nuestro- Las orbes doradas de su hermano se abrieron de par en par mientras se daba cuenta de la situación, -según Miroku, estoy atrapado con una chica- dijo calladamente el hanyou esperando una reacción violenta o un golpe por parte de su hermano; pero éste no llegó, en cambio su mirada se tornó cabizbaja, pensativa.

-Inuyasha… ¿qué tanto confías en el monje?-

-Pues no mucho-

-Mmmm eso significa que no es tu amigo-

-¡sabes que es mi mejor amigo!-

-¡Hmp! Entonces mi plan no tiene cabida-

-¿Eh?, ¿cuál es tu plan?-

-Después de que nos quite las cadenas… golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia-…

-¡Feh! Y luego dices que soy yo el que dice cosas estúpidas- le hizo un puchero; Sesshomaru sonrió internamente, al menos la cara desolada y triste de Inuyasha se había esfumado

-¿se te ocurre otra idea?

-Pues… ya que Miroku cree que estoy con una chica, podríamos disfrazarte…- Un sonido sordo de cadenas y un golpe retumbó en toda la casa mientras Sesshomaru llevaba a rastras a su hermano golpeado hacia su carro…

-Decidido, usaremos mi idea-

SxI

SxI

SxI

Apretó el timón fuertemente, incluso la seguridad que emanaba desapareció en cuanto llegó al estacionamiento de la tienda. Vio de reojo a su hermano y frunció el ceño al ver que seguía evitándolo, como lo había hecho en todo el camino y cómo si le hubiese leído el pensamiento Inuyasha lo volteó a ver

-Sabes… si salimos, él será la primera persona que sepa lo nuestro.

-¿y qué tiene?- mencionó molesto "si tanto te avergüenza estar conmgio dímelo en la cara" pensó pero antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras Inuyasha respondió

-nada, es sólo que… bueno, pensé que tú no querías que se enteraran- Inuyasha volteó hacia la ventana, mientras Sesshomaru desvanecía su rostro disgustado,

-Si de eso se trata, la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto lo que piense el monje, o todo el mundo; eso no cambia lo nuestro-

-¡en seri…,- volteó Inuyasha pero no pudo continuar sus palabras puesto que unos labios se habían posado sobre los suyos besándolo repentinamente. Cerró los labios por vergüenza pero la mano de Sesshomarú le apretó la quijada haciéndole abrir la boca para dar paso a que sus lenguas se rozasen; los labios de Sesshomaru encajaban perfectamente con los de Inuyasha, moldeándolos a su gusto y haciendo de su boca el lugar perfecto para que la lengua del hanyou se moviera placenteramente; sin embargo su paciencia no aguantó por mucho y terminó por morder el labio inferior de su hermano

-¡Baka! ¡No me muerdas!- mencionó mientras se separaba del youkai y se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano tratando así de opacar su sonrojo notable; Sesshomaru esbozó casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa de lado y bajó despacio la mano de Inuyasha

-bajemos- Los dos hermanos salieron del carro y entraron a la tienda en donde el monje se encontraba hablando por el celular mientras clasificaba una caja repleta de llaves de repuesto.

A penas volteó Miroku a ver hacia Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sin playera y encadenados no pudo evitar dejar caer el teléfono al igual que las llaves que tenía en la mano.

-Ya… vinieron- Inuyasha desvió la mirada de su mejor amigo y Sesshomaru se acercó hacia el mostrador jalando al hanyou consigo.

-¿tienes la llave o no?- recriminó posando su fría mirada en los ojos del monje quien no apartaba la vista de su mejor amigo.

-¿Inu…yasha?- Miroku se acercó a su amigo e Inuyasha hizo un paso hacia atrás; visto esto Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de golpear al monje pero su puño se quedó intacto al ver cómo el tipo morboso abrazaba a su hermano… -¡Felicidades viejo!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Pensé que jamás le ibas a decir a Sesshomaru que estabas enamorado de él-

-¡Ah!, pero como supis… digo.. emm-

-¡pff!, como si no se te notara- Un silencio monótono e Inuyasha se ruborizó tanto que combinaba perfectamente con el pantalón que traía puesto,

-Dejando a un lado eso, ¿cuánto quieres por la llave?- rompió el silencio Sesshomaru al notar que la tensión del silencio subía.

-Bueno la verdad esperaba que Inuyasha trajese a una chica; pero supongo que esto es mejor- Sesshomaru no le dio tiempo a golpear al monje porque sus palabras lo dejaron confuso.

-solo di el precio- espetó tratando de ignorar lo que Miroku había dicho anteriormente

-un POV-

-¿un qué?- contestaron los dos hermanos al ver la expresión seria de Miroku. Sesshomaru sacó de su billetera un fajo de billetes pero Miroku le hizo señal negativa con la cabeza.

-Un POV no lo puedes comprar con dinero-

-¿por lo menos dinos qué carajos es un POV?-

-Fácil, El POV (point of view), es un subgénero en el que se intenta dar a entender cómo se siente una actriz amateur desde el punto de vista del actor mediante la cámara subjetiva.- ante el silencio de los dos hombres, Miroku terminó por resignarse…

-quiere decir un video porno-

-¡¿Qué?!- Inuyasha se quedó asimilando lo que su amigo quería decir mientras Sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo y lo sujetó por la garganta elevándolo en el aire impidiendo así que el monje siquiera pudiera abrir los ojos.

-no,… yo te..ten…go… llave- Sesshomaru lo aventó al suelo y Miroku como pudo se levantó y fue tras el mostrador para alejarse de Sesshomaru quien lo observaba con mirada matadora mientras Inuyasha se colocaba delante de su hermano para evitar la casi segura muerte de su amigo.

-¡Miroku, estás loco!, no voy; digo, no vamos a hacer eso- Vio Inuyasha a su Miroku más con cara de confundido que de enojado; sin embargo, para su sorpresa Sesshomaru recobró la compostura inmediatamente y elegantemente caminó empujando levemente a su hermano.

-Aceptamos la propuesta-

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres hacer eso?- una pisada en su pie le indicó que guardara silencio.

-¡¿en serio Sesshomaru?!-

-yo nunca bromeo-

-Mmm, ¿es un trato entonces?- La sonrisa de Miroku hizo dudar a Sesshomaru pero igualmente accedió aunque con un deje de enojo

-¡Sí!, les prometo que no dejaré que vean sus caras; ni siquiera tendrán que actuar, todo será natural y usaremos algunos juguetes como… Miroku seguía hablando mientras Inuyasha palidecía al tratar de asimilar las palabras de su hermano, de pronto el monólogo del monje fue interrumpida por el youkai

-la llave- interrumpió Sesshomaru viendo fijamente al monje que ya había empezado a agarrar cuanto juguete le cupiese en los brazos

-no seas impaciente, igual en diez minutos encuentro la llave- Si no fuera porque las expresiones de Sesshomaru eran en demasía discretas se podía jurar que le había comenzado un tic en el ojo derecho.

-llevo más de tres horas con esto, ¡quítamelo!-

SxI

SxI

SxI

Inuyasha bostezaba por enésima vez, mientras Sesshomaru, en su silencio pensaba maquiavélicamente en las mil y una formas de matar en aquel momento al monje libidinoso y despistado que llevaba cuarenta minutos buscando la llave en una caja de cartón cundida de llaves de repuesto.

-¡esta es!, esperen…. Nop, no caza-

-Miroku,… idiota- bostezó Inuyasha otra vez, harto de ver cómo el monje probaba cada llave

-Yo no fui el que perdió la llave- dijo calladamente mientras seguía en su "ardua" búsqueda de encontrar la llave que los ponía en libertad. Por su parte Sesshomaru tuvo que resignarse a hacer él el trabajo de buscar la llave desde que el monje le había prohibido tocar sus cosas y ahora disimuladamente le echaba un vistazo a la tienda del monje mientras se mantenía impasible en la silla en la que llevaba sentado cuarenta y cinco minutos. De pronto su vista se desvió hacia el teléfono del monje que empezó a sonar.

-Disculpen chicos-. Se metió en un cuarto aledaño para responder la llamada dejando a los hermanos solos por un par de segundos

-¡ya vine y miren lo que encontré!- Los dos Taisho voltearon a ver a Miroku que tenía una llave en la mano, sus rostros se iluminaron; el de Inuyahsa notoriamente, el de Sesshomaru, disimuladamente, aunque su expresión pronto se tornó maliciosa.

-¡Listo muchachos, ya son libres!- apenas hubo dicho esto Sesshomaru agarró el brazo de Miroku y lo colocó tras su espalda haciendo que éste gritara de dolor y le dio un golpe certero en la nuca haciendo que Miroku se desmayara inmediatamente

- ¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Inuyasha ante tal escena

-¿qué?, no me digas que querías hacer el video-

-etto no, pero Miroku es mi mejor amigo… al menos no lo hubieras golpeado-

-agradece que no lo maté por ser pervertido-

-Bueno… al menos déjale dinero, nos ayudó- mencionó Inuyasha viendo al suelo el estado deplorable de Miroku. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, sacó la billetera y le dejó mil dólares tirados en el suelo.

-con eso basta, ¿volvemos?-

-¡Sí! Inuyasha caminó un paso y volteó a ver hacia el mostrador- Oye… ahora que las cadenas ya tienen su llave…- Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia su hermano; se dirigió al mostrador y quitó la llave de las esposas

-tráelas pero ahora yo guardo la llave.-

-¡Hey, baka! Te dije que yo no las perdí-

-Ajá- respondió Sesshomaru mientras ambos salían de la sexshop hacia su casa de nuevo.

SxI

SxI

SxI

-¡Pff! El jefe no contesta…-

-déjalo ya, mañana nos pagará por instalarle las videocámaras que pidió para el POV-

-tienes razón, Miroku se toma en serio los tratos, seguro nos pagará-

-y más vale que sea mucho, instalar sesenta y cuatro cámaras escondidas en esa mansión contando solamente con una hora y media fue todo un reto-

- sí… ¿y cómo le habrá hecho para retener a los que viven ahí por tanto tiempo?

-el viejo truco de la caja de llaves-

-¡jajaja monje astuto!… ¿Y sabes qué?

-¿qué?

-lo más gracioso es que esta pareja es la octava que no se da cuenta que Miroku les dio las esposas sin la llave…

-¡ja! ¡pobres! ¡Qué tan urgidos de sexo estarán para no darse cuenta de algo tan importante!

-no lo sé, Taiyo, no lo sé-

**Fin**

**¿y qué tal? Morgan espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí :3 otra vez gomme por el perfil que es distinto al que uso siempre y espero que hayas pasado un súper cumple nena :D ¡Un beso enorme!**

**Muchas gracias a los que se pasaron por este rincón del mundo a leerme, cualquier cambio: más risas, menos estupideces, lemmon o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, siempre leo los reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
